This invention relates generally to snow melting machines and relates, more particularly, to a mobile unit for collecting and melting snow for disposal.
The type of unit with which this invention is concerned commonly includes a vehicle having a snow-collection receptacle, an engine for propelling the vehicle, and means utilizing the waste heat of the engine for melting snow collected within the receptacle. An example of a unit of the aforedescribed type is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 969,716.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved snow-disposal unit of the aforedescribed type and an associated method for melting snow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a unit and method wherein waste heat of the vehicle engine is utilized much more economically and efficiently than in prior art units.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a unit which is economical to manufacture and effective in operation.